Infinity-Steine
Die Infinity-Steine '(''eng. Infinity Stones, Infinity Gems) sind sechs sehr mächtige Steine. Wer sie zusammen mit dem Infinity Gauntlet besitzt, erhält unendliche Macht. Die Namen * Raumstein (verborgen im Tesserakt) *Seelenstein (übergeben an Adam Warlock, bekannt als Him) *Realitätsstein (verflüssigt zum Äther) *Zeitstein (verborgen im Auge von Agamotto, nennt sich Necklace) *Stein der Macht (verborgen im Orb) *Gedankenstein (war verborgen im Zepter, mittlerweile auf Visions Stirn) Geschichte Vor dem Universum gab es sechs Singularitäten. Nach der Entstehung des Universums manifestierten sich diese Singularitäten in sechs mächtige Steine, die sogenannten Infinity Steine, die jeweils für verschiedene Aspekte des Universums stehen. Iron Man 2 In einem Skizzenbuch von Howard Stark sieht man eine Zeichnung des Tesserakts. Thor In Odins Schatzkammer sieht man den rechten Infinity Gauntlet. Außerdem erfährt man, dass vor hunderten Jahren Odin und seine Truppen einen Kampf in Norwegen durchführten, dort, wo später der Tesserakt versteckt wurde. Interessanter weise befand sich auch das Auge von Agamotto in derselben. Captain America: The First Avenger Johann Schmidt, alias Red Skull, will mithilfe des Tesserakts den 2. Weltkrieg gewinnen indem er mit dem Stein hochentwickelte Waffen fabrizierte. Der Tesserakt fällt beim Kampf mit Captain America jedoch ins arktische Meer, kurz nachdem Johann Schmidt durch den Tesserakt teleportiert wurde. Später wird der Tesserakt von Howard Stark aus dem Meer gefischt. Marvel's The Avengers Während S.H.I.E.L.D.s Forschungen am Tesserakt wird ein Portal geöffnet, durch welches Loki die Erde betritt. Dieser will den Tesserakt für Thanos beschaffen, der für ihn im Tausch seine Alienarmee, die Centauri, anführen darf. Doch die Avengers stoppen ihn und Thor sichert den Tesserakt in Asgard, wo Heimdall auf ihn aufpasst. Thor: The Dark Kingdom Mithilfe des Äthers will Malekith das Universum in tiefste Dunkelheit stürtzen, jedoch wird er von Thor aufgehalten. In einer Post Credits Scene sieht man, wie Sif und Volstagg den Äther dem Collector in Knowhere zur Aufbewahrung übergeben. Dabei fällt das erste Mal der Name "Infinity-Stein". The Return of the First Avenger In einer Post Credit Scene sieht man, dass Baron von Strucker im Besitz von Lokis Zepter ist. Guardians of the Galaxy Thanos und Ronan hetzen ihre Gefolgsleute auf den Orb. Jedoch kommen ihnen die Guardians of the Galaxy zuvor. Sie bringen den Orb zum Collector, der ihnen die Geschichte der Infinity-Steine und von ihrer unvorstellbaren Macht erzählt. Später fällt der Orb in Ronans Hände. Nach einem Kampf über Xandar übergeben die Guardians den Orb dem Nova Corp, die ihn gesichert aufbewahren. Avengers: Age of Ultron Sämtliche Kräfte von Vision funktionieren nur durch den Gedankenstein, welcher mit seinem Vibranium Körper in Verbindung steht. Am Ende von Avengers 2 sieht man, wie die Infinity-Steine in den Handschuh passen sollen. Der Äther muss in eine feste Form manifestiert werden um ihn zu am Infinity Gauntlet zu montieren, weshalb dieser Stein am schwierigsten zu kontrollieren ist. Der Orb Befindet sich schon in der manifestierten Form. Man sieht diese Verwandlungen in einer Vision von Thor, der den Avengers darauf hin von den Infinity-Steinen erzählt. Am Ende des Films ist zu sehen, wie Thanos den Handschuh stiehlt mit den Worten: "Na schön, ich kümmere mich selbst darum". The First Avenger: Civil War Sämtliche Kräfte von Vision funktionieren nur durch den Gedankenstein, welcher mit seinem Vibranium Körper in Verbindung steht. Doctor Strange Der Zeitstein wurde vom ältesten Magier Agamotto im Auge von Agamotto verborgen. Jahrhunderte später wird es von der Ältesten und ihren Anhängern in Kamar-Taj verwahrt, bis Dr. Strange es an sich nimmt. Er wird für den Missbrauch verwiesen, doch mit dem Auge von Agamotto gelingt es ihm die Welt vor Dormammu zu retten. Anschließend wird die Kette wieder sicher in Kamar-Taj verwahrt. Thor: Ragnarök folgt... Avengers: Infinity War, Part 1 folgt... Avengers: Infinity War, Part 2 folgt... Eigenschaften und Besitzer Trivia *In Guardians of The Galaxy erfährt man, dass der verrückte Titan Thanos, der bereits in der Post Credit Scene in Avengers auftrat, hinter den sechs Infinity-Steinen her ist. Wer alle sechs in den Infinity Gauntlet einsetzt, erhält quasi gottgleiche Fähigkeiten und hat die Macht, das Universum nach seinen Vorstellungen zu gestalten. *Die Behälter der Infinity-Steine scheinen (auf englisch) das Wort '''THANOS zu ergeben: [[Tesserakt|'T'''esseract]], '''Heimdall', [[Äther|'A'''ether]], [[Necklace|'N'ecklace]] , [[Orb|'O'rb]], [[Zepter|'S'cepter]]. *Wenn man Heimdalls Harnisch, die Farbe seiner Augen, die Tatsache, dass diese in Thors Vision von der Zukunft weiß waren und seine Fähigkeiten genauer betrachtet, stellt man fest, dass er sehr wahrscheinlich den Soul Gem' '''besitzt. Außerdem würde dies erklären, warum Odin den Tesserakt auf die Erde gebracht hat. Darüber hinaus passen sowohl "Heimdall" als auch "Harnisch" in die Buchstabenfolge, die THANOS ergeben würde. *In Thor: Ragnarök sieht man vermutlich den letzten Infinity-Stein, denn Thor hat schon in Avengers: Age of Ultron angekündigt, dass er nach den Steinen suchen wird. Bilder Tesserakt2.png Tesserakt3.jpg Äther.png Äther mit Collector.jpg Tesserakt.png Äther2.png Orb.png Zepter.png Infinity-AOU.png vision-mindstone.jpg Heimdall mit dem Soul Gem.jpg Erstes Doctor Strange Pressebild.jpg infinity-stones.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0910 comp v037.1043.jpg|Geöffneter Orb mit Power Stone DS Featurette - Magical Objects 3.png Benedict-cumberbatch-doctor-strange-movie.jpg Kaecilius x Strange.png Aether Tesseract Groot.png CollectorInfinityStones.png Thanos in Avengers Age of Ultron.jpg|Alle Infinity-Steine im Infinity Gauntlet Kategorie:Gegenstand Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers Kategorie:Thor: The Dark Kingdom Kategorie:Guardians of the Galaxy Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron Kategorie:Thor Kategorie:Captain America: The First Avenger Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War, Part 1 Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War, Part 2 Kategorie:Thor: Ragnarök Kategorie:Doctor Strange